


I'm Thankful for You

by hosie (lovewinx)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovewinx/pseuds/hosie
Summary: Josie goes to talk to Hope on Thanksgiving. Also Hope loves Christmas. The first chapter is Josie's POV and the second is the same thing but Hope's POV lmao
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	1. Josie's POV

I pace back and forth outside Hope’s door, debating fleeing before she can realize I’m out here. I hear voices from inside, but from the volume and clarity I can tell she’s probably just watching something on her computer, not actually talking to someone. That eases my anxiety a bit, but I’m still more nervous than I’d like to admit.

Finally, I just decide to do it. I knock on the door, holding my breath as I hear the voices pause and a slight shuffling before there are footsteps and the door swings open. “Oh,” Hope says, surprise laced through her voice. “Josie. Hi.”

“Hey,” I greet, forcing a smile.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to stop by and say…” I trail off when I glance behind her and see the laptop that had been haphazardly pushed to the side when she came to open the door. “Are you watching a Christmas movie?”

Hope’s eyes widen. She pulls the door a bit closer to her body, preventing me from seeing past her and into her room, then says, “What? No. It’s only November.”

My brows raise; I don’t believe her. “Can I come in then?”

“Um, it’s kinda late, Josie,” she tells me, her eyes darting around the hallway behind me, landing on anything other than my face.

“I’ll only be here for a second,” I promise, a teasing smirk dancing across my lips.

Hope hesitates once more, clearly not wanting me to go into her room, but finally she groans and steps back, allowing me to come in. The first thing I notice is that I was right - the title of the Netflix movie she was watching has come up and it’s The Knight Before Christmas - but the second thing is the smell. “Hope, it even smells like Christmas in here,” I deadpan, unable to keep the smile off of my face.

“Stop it,” she shoots back, a glare crossing her features, but it’s a harmless one that shows she’s not really mad, so I keep going.

I inhale the Christmasy scent, picking up hints of vanilla, cocoa, and pine, then tease, “So the tough Hope Mikaelson has a soft spot for Christmas.”

She doesn’t even bother to reply as she sits back down on her bed, discreetly trying to close her laptop. “You know I can see you, right?” I ask with a laugh.

“It’s Vanessa Hudgens!” she counters, a cute pout taking residence across her features as she pushes the top of her laptop the rest of the way down.

I just hum in response as I smile fondly over at the sulking tribrid. She catches my eye, her frown fading a bit, then changes the subject away from her love for Christmas by asking, “So what did you want to talk about?”

I blink, remembering my purpose for being here, then feel my nerves hit me all over again. “Oh, um… Yeah, well, it’s Thanksgiving, so I just wanted to come by and say, you know, I’m… I’m thankful for you,” I rush out, stumbling over every other word.

Hope stares at me for a second, a blank, unreadable expression on her face. My eyes move to the door, the thought of leaving crossing my mind. But then a small smile breaks out across the tribrid’s lips and I feel my muscles relax as every ounce of anxiety leaves my body. “I’m thankful for you, too, Jo,” she tells me, and now it’s my turn to smile.

I shift from one foot to the other, my brown eyes trained on her blue ones, as I debate saying more. I consider telling her about how my crush on her never went away, I want to tell her that I’m grateful for her being in my life as a friend but desperately ache to be more than that.

But then I decide to cut my losses and end this conversation on a good note. I’ll have plenty more opportunities to tell the tribrid how I feel - hopefully before New Year’s Eve - so I take what I can get for the night and start to move towards the door. “Goodnight, Hope,” I say once I reach it, my hand lingering on the doorknob.

“Night, Jo,” she shoots back, her voice soft.

I glance back at her one last time before shutting the door, and I can’t place what the other girl is feeling. It looks like she wants to say more, or like she wants me to say more, but she keeps her thoughts to herself as she watches me go.

On the way back to my own room, part of me wishes I had stayed in hers. Part of me wishes I had just said what I wanted to say. But it’s too late now. I just hope I get the chance to admit my feelings for the older girl before somebody else does.


	2. Hope's POV

I’m watching Vanessa Hudgens and Josh Whitehouse’s on-screen chemistry, completely enraptured, when a knock on my door makes me jump. I hit pause and push my laptop to the side as I get out of bed and stretch, not really in a hurry to open the door. It’s probably just Landon coming by to talk to me about his lingering feelings again even though I have turned him down repeatedly since breaking up with him over two months ago. But when I open the door and am met with an anxious gaze coming from a tall brunette, I freeze, shocked. “Oh,” I manage to get out. “Josie. Hi.”

“Hey,” she replies, a soft smile gracing her features.

“What are you doing here?” I internally cringe at my words, hoping she doesn’t take them in an offensive way when really I’m just curious.

"I just wanted to stop by and say…” she trails off, making me nervous that she took my question in a negative way, but luckily she gets distracted before she can comment on it.

Did I say luckily? I meant tragically, because the thing that distracted the younger girl is something I try to hide from everyone: my love for Christmas. “Are you watching a Christmas movie?” the brunette siphoner asks me, a teasing glint in her deep brown eyes, and I frown as I pull the door closer in an attempt to hide my affection for the December holiday.

“What? No. It’s only November,” I lie, thankful for my voice remaining steady.

“Can I come in then?”

I avoid eye contact as I wrack my brain for a reason to turn her down. Finally, I settle on, “Um, it’s kinda late, Josie.”

“I’ll only be here for a second.”

My eyes settle on hers once more when I hear the smile in her voice, and I know she’s just dying to poke. But I can’t say no to her - that’s part of the reason I broke up with Landon in the first place (my feelings for the younger girl) - so I huff out a groan of frustration before allowing her to enter my room. She smiles victoriously as she does so, but I internally groan again at her next words. “Hope, it even smells like Christmas in here.”

My mind jumps back to a few days earlier when I went into town and bought a bunch of Christmas-scented air fresheners, but I push that memory down as I say, “Stop it,” and make my way over to my bed after sending her a glare that would have been ten times more threatening if it were directed at anyone other than Josie Saltzman.

“So the tough Hope Mikaelson has a soft spot for Christmas,” she keeps poking, clearly having fun teasing me.

I bite back a smile, instead settling for a scowl, then sit down on my bed and try to close my laptop without her noticing. But it’s to no avail. “You know I can see you, right?” she laughs.

My eyes snap up to hers, I gape at her defiantly. “It’s Vanessa Hudgens!” I exclaim, hoping she’ll see the appeal in the movie now that she knows the High School Musical star is featured in it. She doesn’t; she just hums with narrowed eyes and a lighthearted smirk as she starts making her way over to me.

As I finish closing my laptop, my eyes start to travel down a bit to her lips - her lips that I know she’s going to keep using to make fun of me - so I force them to remain on her own hazelnut-colored eyes as I change the subject. “So what did you want to talk about?”

Josie stills, no longer walking towards me. My brow arches a bit as I see her entire demeanor change from confident to anxious, but then she spits out what she came to say. “Oh, um… Yeah, well, it’s Thanksgiving, so I just wanted to come by and say, you know, I’m… I’m thankful for you.”

Her words are a shock to say the least. Josie and I had been getting closer lately, but I still wasn’t expecting that. I don’t know what I was expecting, but… it wasn’t that.

I see her eyes dart to the door, and that spurs me into action. I sit up straighter as her words fully register, a smile crossing my features as a strange yet entirely welcome warmth fills me. “I’m thankful for you, too, Jo,” I say earnestly, my words bringing her gaze back to me as a smile of her own dances across her lips.

I watch as the siphoner visibly relaxes. She stares into my eyes and I can tell there’s more she wants to say, but I don’t push. If she wants to tell me what else is on her mind, she will.

Much to my disappointment, she doesn’t. After a slight hesitation, she makes her way to my door. I bite back my frown as she says, “Goodnight, Hope,” and leaves my room.

She looks back at me as she shuts the door, and I breathe a soft, “Night, Jo,” before the painted white wood separates us once more.

Upon the quiet click of the door, I pull my laptop back onto my legs, resuming The Knight Before Christmas. My thoughts are racing about what it is that Josie didn’t say, my imagination conjuring up what I hoped she would say, but I ignore them as I once again lose myself in the movie. I may like Josie, but I also know that if it’s meant to be, it’ll (eventually) be, and there’s nothing I can gain from rushing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which POV did you like more?


End file.
